The present disclosure relates to a developer case that stores developer, and an image forming apparatus to which the developer case is mounted.
A toner container (developer case) is used for storing toner (developer). A developing device is replenished with toner in the container. The toner container is removably mounted in an image forming apparatus. The toner container typically includes a main body, a toner discharge port, a transportation screw, and an agitating paddle. The main body has an area in which the toner is stored. The toner discharge port is provided at an appropriate position in a bottom wall of the main body. The transportation screw transports the toner toward the toner discharge port. And the agitating paddle agitates the toner in the main body.
Preferably, the capacity of the main body is increased while the toner can be discharged through the toner discharge port without toner being left in the main body. However, in related-art toner containers, the toner is left on the bottom wall and in corners of the main body. Thus, there has been a problem in that toner in the main body is not completely discharged.